Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me
Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me is a 1999 comedy film and the second film in the Austin Powers series. It is preceded by the original film, Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) and followed by Austin Powers in Goldmember. The film was directed by Jay Roach, co-written by Mike Myers and screenwriter Michael McCullers, and once again stars Myers as the title character. Myers also plays Dr. Evil and Fat Bastard. This sequel was followed in 2002 by Austin Powers In Goldmember. The film's title is a play on the 1977 Bond film The Spy Who Loved Me and contains plot elements from James Bond films, Diamonds Are Forever (Laser Gun Plot and Cloning), You Only Live Twice (Secret Volcano Base), Moonraker (Outer Space Ventures), The Man with the Golden Gun (Mini Me based on character Nick Nack) and On Her Majesty's Secret Service (opening sequence in which Vanessa Kensington dies). The film grossed around US$310 million in worldwide ticket sales, taking more money during its opening weekend than the entire box office proceeds of its predecessor. It was nominated at the 72nd Academy Awards for the Academy Award for Best Makeup. Plot NATO’s monitoring facility in Guam observes the return of Dr. Evil (Mike Myers) and informs British intelligence. At Dr. Evil’s Seattle headquarters, Dr. Evil is presented with a one-eighth-size clone of himself (Verne Troyer) whom he calls Mini-Me. Number Two (Robert Wagner), who survived his incineration towards the end of the previous film, also reveals the enormous profits they have made by legitimately investing in a previously unknown startup company called "Starbucks". However, Dr. Evil is unimpressed and unveils his latest evil plan—he has developed a "time machine" to go back to the sixties and steal Austin Powers’ (also Mike Myers) mojo, a fluid inside his testicles which is the source of Austin's incredible sexual prowess and appeal. Meanwhile, back in 1999, Austin is still enjoying his honeymoon with his wife—the former Vanessa Kensington (Elizabeth Hurley). Unfortunately, something goes amiss, and it turns out that she is actually one of Dr. Evil’s kamikaze fembots who attempts to kill Austin after being malfunctioned by Austin's T.V. remote, but eventually self-destructs. He grieves briefly, but then proceeds to the lobby naked and celebrates being single again. (The celebration makes up the titles sequence). Dr. Evil and Mini-Me go back to 1969 and meet up with a younger Number Two (Rob Lowe) and (a not-so-young) Frau Farbissina (Mindy Sterling). A disgruntled “Scottish Guard” with unusual eating habits called Fat Bastard (again, Mike Myers) has been hired to extract Austin’s mojo from his frozen body at the Ministry of Defence Cryo Chamber. British intelligence warns Austin that one of Dr Evil’s agents is after him, and during a photo shoot the wanton Ivana Humpalot (Kristen Johnston) seduces him, but at the last moment she admits to her orders and claims he is too sexy for her to go through with killing him. They then proceed to have sex in his bed. Unfortunately they do not get far before he discovers that he has lost his mojo, and is therefore impotent. The MOD learns that Dr. Evil has developed a time machine and sends Austin back to 1969 with its own time travel device, in a convertible Volkswagen New Beetle painted with 1960s LSD-themed colours. Austin arrives back at a party in his London pad and with the assistance of a CIA agent, Felicity Shagwell (Heather Graham), escapes another assassination attempt by two of Dr. Evil’s operatives. However, the two of them are chased by Mustafa (Will Ferrell), yet another of Dr. Evil's henchmen, and when caught he reveals the existence of a secret volcano lair (due to an inability to withhold the answer when asked the same question three times), but is prevented from divulging its location because of Mini-Me shooting him in the neck with a dart. He falls off a cliff. Mustafa is still alive but very badly injured. He asks Austin for help, but Austin ignores him. After examining photographs from the crime scene at MOD headquarters, Austin identifies Fat Bastard as the perpetrator of the theft. At Dr. Evil’s secret volcano lair, Fat Bastard arrives with Austin’s mojo. Dr. Evil drinks some of it and engages in some “private time” with Frau Farbissina. This results in an awkward “sometime after” situation when Frau reveals that she is “late.” However, at the same moment Scott (Seth Green), Dr. Evil's son, arrives through the time portal. Dr. Evil announces his latest plan: to hold the United States — and the whole world — ransom by threatening to destroy Washington D.C., and then additional major cities each hour, using a giant "laser" on the moon. In London, Austin and Felicity get to know each other, and when Felicity tries to have sex with Austin, he regretfully turns her down because of his lost mojo. Under MOD instructions to implant a homing device into Fat Bastard, Felicity seduces him, allowing her to plant it in his buttocks. Unfortunately, Fat Bastard forces it out of his bowels into a Paddington Station toilet, but a stool sample (which Austin accidentally drinks, mistaking it as coffee) from the scene is analyzed to reveal traces of a rare vegetable that only grows on one Caribbean island. Austin and Felicity arrive on the island, but are immediately apprehended. They are put in a cell with a single guard who is overcome when Felicity shows off her breasts. Dr. Evil and Mini-Me leave for the moon to install the giant laser and are followed by Austin and Felicity, who hitch a ride on Apollo 11. In Dr. Evil’s moon base, Austin battles with Mini-Me, eventually flushing him into space. As Austin confronts Dr. Evil, Dr. Evil gives him a choice: save Felicity or the world. Felicity is locked in a chamber with poison gas. She tells him to save the world and he succeeds in doing so by kicking Frau, diverting it and saving Washington D.C. Unfortunately, Felicity is killed by the poison gas. He chases Dr. Evil and shoots him in the leg. Before Austin kills him however, Dr. Evil tells him he could use the "time machine" to go back in time to save Felicity and the world. Austin does and travels backwards ten minutes and meets up with himself to save both the world and Felicity. Foiled again, Dr. Evil initiates the self-destruction mechanism of the moon base and escapes in his rocket after throwing the bottle of Austin's mojo in the air. Both Austins try to catch it but bump into each other and it crashes on the floor, destroying his mojo. However, Felicity points out that all the things he has done show that he never really lost his mojo in the first place. With seconds to spare they escape through the time portal back to 1999. Back at Austin's Pad, Fat Bastard makes another attempt to assassinate Austin, but Felicity distracts him by asking him is he happy. After an emotional moment, he is snapped back into reality and Felicity disarms him and kicks him in the "Mommy and Daddy Button". Fat Bastard falls and breaks the dishes. Afterwards, they (along with many other people) have a party. Meanwhile, Dr. Evil recovers Mini-Me from space and once again vows to "get" Austin Powers. Later, on Jerry Springer, Scott learns he was not created in a test tube but is actually the love child of Dr. Evil and Frau Farbissina. During the credits, Austin is seen returning to his pad, only to hear Felicity having sex with another man. When he enters the room, he discovers that it is in fact the past Austin, who makes the claim that since he and Austin are the same person, it's not cheating. Austin of course forgives Felicity ("I can't blame you, Felicity, I mean... the man is handsome, baby!") As he discovers he's got his mojo back, both Austins then make their move on Felicity as the clip fades to the credits. After the credits, Mustafa, still at the bottom of the cliff, is asking for help. Classic cars *1966 Chevy Corvette *1961 Jaguar E-Type *1960 Jaguar Mk.II *Rover 3500 S *1969 Triumph GT6 Mk.II *1967 Triumph Spitfire Mk3 Category:TV and Movies